


Now

by Urimaginarygirlfriend



Series: Save that heart for me [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Season 8, eventually anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urimaginarygirlfriend/pseuds/Urimaginarygirlfriend
Summary: Theon returns to Winterfell.





	Now

He doesn't know what brings him to do it. It is simple; Daenerys suggest they send a raven to Winterfell, and Theon feels something itch in his fingertips. He does not register the words until they fly out his mouth, _"Ravens are very unreliable. I could ride ahead, deliver any message personally."_

And so he rides, until he sees it in the distance, but it is different, now. It is not the tired, half-forgotten keep greeting him the first time he came back, nor the black, sooted shell he left in his wake. It is not the grey, painful place where Ramsay was Lord, nor the foreign castle Lord Eddard pointed out to him all those years ago, saying, _"This is your home, now."_

He'd been right, though not in the way he expected. 

Theon rides to the gates, waits for the horn to blow and the guards to let him in, and it takes a small while before anyone comes to meet him. Some of the inhabitants here has seen everything; his childhood, his brief reign and his torture, but they dare not look him in the face. No one here knows what to think of him. Is he a traitor, a coward, a man to be pitied? He is all those, but he has made his peace with it. There is only one thing left he needs. 

And he sees her; red hair bright against the snow, blue eyes darting over him and slender brows pulled together in shock. She looks well, clean and bright and living, so much better than when he left her. 

She walks towards him, trying to restrain herself but her legs moving of their own volition. She stands before him, and he knows she might barely recognise him. He is different from the man that left her all that time ago. 

But now he bows, and he feels her arms tugging him upwards. _"Stop it,"_ she says, crying, and takes him into her arms like they always did it that way. He holds her tight to him, and he knows why he went, why this was so important to him. 

Winterfell looks better now. It's full of people working together, it's strong with power well earned, yet still gentle to anyone passing, and the new, red-tinged timber stands in stark contrast to the dark stones that dress it. It looks like her. 

Theon smiles into the fur of her cloak, and feels his chest contract painfully, but it's numb compared to the feel of Sansa in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I moved this story from my drabble collection and made it into a series, and this is the first part. I decided to make it into a series instead of a multi-chapter because all three of the drabbles stand alone quite nicely, and vary in lengths so much but are still closely related. Hope you liked it!


End file.
